Ace Marxman
Dave Hynes '''is an American Professional wrestler and is currently signed to GTS under the ring name Ace Marxman. ☀https://mobile.twitter.com/acemarxman FACE Debut and SWAT City Ace Marxman made his GTS Debut as part of the GTS Regal Rumble, before he was eliminated by Grim, when he was eliminated, he was thrown into Kamakazzy and, along with the help of Mathias Glass, took Kamakazzy to the hospital. On April 16, Marxman competed in an Easter Egg Hunt Match, where he was picked to be Sodapop Smith's partner as they fought Manabo for the titles in a handicap match, since Fake Manabo no-showed, Marxman and Smith defeated Manabo to win the GTS Tag Team Titles After GTS moved to a warehouse, Jay Medic joined AcePop, with the team adopting a SWAT gimmick becoming the stable SWAT City. Ace and Smith successfully defended the tag titles against Controversial Insanity. On May 16th 2017, Ace tried to find Medic and Smith, as both had been abducted the previous day by the GTS United States Champion, Jeff the Killer, this lead to a championship submission match between Jeff and Marxman, which Ace lost. On June 3, 2017 at Extreme Tools, Marxman and Jay Medic defeated Bruiser Bonifer to win the GTS Tag Team Championship. At Food in the Fridge him and Jay Medic lost the GTS Tag Team Championships to Doom Crew. After this SWAT CITY broke up. United States Champion, RWA traitor and reuturn Marxman went on to win multiple u.s championship reings, about 3-4, fueding with The Mark, Jay Evens, and El Rojo. before losing the title around august, before floating around for the rest of 2017. On January 4, 2018, Marxman left the GTS Warehouse in result to him putting over too many talents on GTS and wanted a change. Since leaving GTS, Ace has joined RWA and returned to the warehouse to challenge Kurt Bale for the GTS Championship and defeated him with a screwjob along with Crazy Fan Phil. He has since lost the title to Hollywood Hooligan. At GrimaMania Marxman defeated Bruiser Bonifer to win the HWC title but lost it a couple days later to Grim. Throughout the rest of 2018 Ace showed up every so often, sometime playing a face, sometimes playing a heel, going into 2019 and dealing with the Non Yarders Ace acted more of a face, helping and sticking with GTS.In January Ace won the tag titles with Hog. At the 2019 regal rumble Ace entered at number 26 and eliminated hog and dalton before being eliminated by hollywood holligan. In February at a swf show ace defeated rob fury to become swf hardcore champion. On the May 10th episode of gts there was a short clip of a possible return for marxman Ace finally made his return when he defeated niklewise to become gts hardcore champion once again becoming a double champ while holding the swf hardcore title but right after that he was challenged by Kurt bale for his both belts and ace retained them both right after that he was challenged by grim wyatt which he accepted. Ace had his match with grim the day after he returned and lost both titles to grim. In Wrestling * '''Finishing Moves ** Crosshair (Lifting Reverse DDT) ** Five Star Frog Splash (High-angle frog splash) (Adopted from Rob Van Dam) ** Spear * Signature Moves ** Scoop powerslam ** Samoan drop ** Olyimpic slam **Leg drop **Snap suplex **Vertical suplex powerslam *'With Swat City' **'Double-Team Finishing Moves' ***Bottle Cap (Smith) followed by a Spear (Ace) ***Shatter Machine (Flapjack (Marxman or Medic) / double knee facebreaker (Smith) combination) Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (2 time) - With Sodapop Smith & Jay Medic*, Henry O' Goodwill (1) ** GTS United States Championship (2 times) ** HWC Championship (1 time) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (15 times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) - Add any stipulations to your Grimamania match. ** 14th GTS Triple Crown Champion ** 12th GTS Grand Slam Champion (under original format; Twelfth overall) ** Sixth GTS Grand Slam Champion (under current format; Sixth overall) *Ace originally won the titles with Sodapop Smith as the the tag team AcePop, but eventually, Ace's medic, Jay Medic, joined the team, and they became the stable SWAT City, defending the tag titles under the Freebird Rule. Entrance Music Johnny Comes Marching Home - Air Force Band of Liberty (Single) Shadows by Ethan Meixsell (SWAT City) Category:Male Characters Category:Non assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Members of SWAT City Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS United States Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Kleetus' Family Category:GTS Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Villains Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) Category:HWC Champions